Problem: Simplify $3\cdot\frac{11}{4}\cdot \frac{16}{-55}$.
Note that 55 and 11 have a common factor of 11. Also, 4 and 16 have a common factor of 4. Since there is one negative sign among all the factors, our result will be negative. We get \[
3\cdot\frac{11}{4}\cdot \frac{16}{-55}=-3\cdot\frac{\cancel{11}}{\cancel{4}}\cdot \frac{\cancelto{4}{16}}{\cancelto{5}{55}} \quad =-\frac{3\cdot 4}{5}=\boxed{-\frac{12}{5}}.
\]